poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure
Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summary Diesel, 'Arry and Bert are sirens banished from the Island of Sodor and try to reclaim their lost singing powers from the magic brought to the Equestria Girls Universe. Thomas and Percy return to that world to stop them. Can Thomas and his new human friends, along with Timothy (Non-Ghost Engine version), be able to stop them before it's too late? Plot Prologue: Cybertronian Energy The film opens at a café in the human world. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange dark blue mist swirls around their feet. ﻿In the corner booth, three boys in hoods sing and absorb the dark blue mist into the purple gems on their necklaces. The yellow and black striped haired boy 'Arry grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The black-haired boy Diesel laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in Cybertron. As the other black and yellow striped haired boy Bert joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with 'Arry, Diesel notices an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. He explains to 'Arry and Bert that Cybertronian Energy has found its way into the human world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Timothy's efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High School the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase. Timothy offers to help Matau and his friends with their banner, but they decline, much to Timothy's disappointment. When Charlie (human counterpart) calls Timothy over to join her and her friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Timothy, making him uncomfortable. James (human counterpart) quickly changes the subject and shows Timothy the banner they made for the showcase (which Charlie used cupcake frosting on instead of paste). Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna then enter, and Celestia says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Timothy again and Timothy hides his face in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Timothy laments how he'll never live his past mistakes down. His friends, now in a fourteen-part band called the Steambooms, say they've forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. As they sing, the fourteen bandmates sprout pony ears and wings and longer hair, which disappear when they stop playing. James and Toby express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Gordon cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Jenna enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Gordon criticizes James and Toby's playing, they give an annoyed look. Jenna asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the showcase. The Steambooms tell her they're not sure if Thomas will be present, and Jenna awkwardly excuses herself. James' amused by Jenna's behavior, but he stops himself when he remembers that she and Timothy used to date. Timothy admits that he never liked Jenna romantically and further regrets his past actions. As Toby cheers him up, a speaker announcement by Vice Principal Luna summons Timothy to the school foyer. Timothy leaves the room, having promised to give a tour to some new students and the Steambooms go back to rehearsing. Henry asks if they can sing a song he wrote, to which Gordon replies that they'll get to it later. Enter the Diesel Trio At the school entrance, Timothy meets with the new boys - Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert - and shows them around the school.﻿ During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Canterlot High's musical showcase; Timothy talks about the event, and the boys are intrigued, with Bert nearly revealing their true nature. When notices the three's gem necklaces and reaches for Diesel's, Diesel grabs Timothy's wrist in sudden offense. Diesel catches himself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The three boys walk off, leaving Timothy to ponder their strange behavior. Later in the cafeteria, Timothy joins his friends and mentions that there is something "off" about the new boys, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Outside the cafeteria doors, Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the boys convince the students of Canterlot High to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, dark blue mist forms around them, which Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert absorb into their pendants. Only Timothy and his friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school Timothy and the Steambooms suspect that Diesel, 'Arry and Bert are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Celestia and Luna believe the boys, now calling themselves the Diesel Trio, are innocent and even praise them for their Battle of the Bands idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow dark blue, indicating that they have also fallen under the Diesel Trio's spell. The Steambooms deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Diesel Trio's spell. With the rest of the school under the Diesel Trio's control, the friends consider getting OpThomas Prime to return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but Timothy has an idea. In his locker, he finds an old book with his Autobot symbol and the number 0 on the cover and explains that he used it to write messages to Optimus Prime, which would appear in a book in the Autobot library. Hoping to get a message to OpThomas, Timothy opens the book and begins to write, starting with the three words he hadn't written in a long time... Back on Cybertron On Cybertron, at the Hall of Records, Thomas and his friends lounge about in the main library when a stallion arrives with a delivery of books from Optimus Prime. One of the books, with Optimus' mark of the Primes on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Thomas opens it and discovers Timoty's call for help. Ryan and Thomas determine from Timothy's warning that the Diesel Trio are actually Cybertronian sirens. Long ago, the sirens used their eerie songs to turn Cybertronians against one another and fed on the negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made them powerful enough to control minds. But before they could conquer Cybertron with their magic, Alpha Trion banished them to another world—the world where Timothy now lives with the human counterparts of Thomas' train friends. Thomas wishes to go and help his human friends, but the Crystal Mirror's closure prevents him from doing so. Zaptor proposes that the same magic that allows Timothy to send messages from the human world to Cybertron should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the book as a battery, Thomas is able to energize and reopen the portal. His friends want to accompany him, but Thomas tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two copies of his friends in the same place. Percy can still go along, however, and he and Thomas soon charge into the portal. Return to Canterlot High Back at the school, Gordon starts to lose hope that Thomas will come, when Thomas and Percy suddenly shoot out of the portal. His human friends meet him in a group hug. Later at Mr and Mrs Cake's Sweet Shop, the friends all catch up, with Percy revealing Thomas's new status as an honorary Trainbot. Once Thomas learns of what they're up against, he comes up with a plan to ambush the Diesel Trio at the pre-Battle of the Bands party being held in the school gym. At the band meetup, Thomas bumps into Jenna and stammers in her presence. Once the Diesel Trio arrive, Thomas and his friends declare their evil plans finished and attempt to stop them with a magic of friendship attack. However, nothing happens, allowing the Diesel Trio to feed on even more of the competitors' negativity. Having humiliated themselves, Thomas and his friends excuse themselves, but the Diesel Trio decide to keep an eye on them, calling them "special". Thomas and the others regroup outside the school and try to figure out what went wrong. They reason that, since they can only channel their magic when playing music, only a counter-spell in the form of a song will break the Diesel Trio's spell, making the Battle of the Bands the perfect venue. They also decide Thomas should be the Steambooms' new lead singer, much to Gordon's chagrin. Before Thomas retires to the school library like he and Percy did during his last visit to Canterlot High, Charlie proposes a slumber party at his house. That evening, as his friends enjoy themselves around him, Thomas has considerable difficulty writing a counter-spell. Later, after everyone falls asleep, he works on it in the kitchen and is soon joined by Timothy. As the two bond over the similar problems they each face, Timothy is startled when Charlie's brother Chaud comes in to get a snack for Boulder. The next day, the Steambooms practice their musical counter-spell in the barn next to Toby's house. Unfortunately, Thomas's singing is so off-key that Gordon only manages a small bit of transformation. Before long, hostility continues to grow between the Steambooms regarding James' costumes and Gordon's insisting that the band is his. With the Battle of the Bands starting soon, the Steambooms soon agree to perform other songs and stall for time until Thomas can complete his spell. The Mane Event The Battle of the Bands gets underway, with Bill and Ben performing a hip-hop duet that earns only confused looks from the audience and reprimanding from Principal Celestia when they drop the microphones. When the time comes for the Steambooms to perform, James takes the stage in a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. During their performance of Shake Your Tail, other competitors try to sabotage them: Photo Finish and the Snapshots manipulate James's movement with a magnet, and Bill and Ben take advantage of Henry's stage fright by holding a spotlight over him. The Steambooms manage to advanced to the next round, but they continue to squabble over petty issues. Later, even Jenna starts to show hostility toward Thomas, considering him to an enemy because he is on a rivaling band. As they part ways, a heartbroken Thomas walks away in tears. At the other end of the hallway, Timothy confronts the Diesel Trio about their evil schemes, but the Diesel Trio play to Timothy's fragile emotions and make him feel useless in his friends' eyes. In the following montage set to the Diesel Trio's Under Our Spell, competing bands are eliminated one by one, from the Crusaders to Bulk Biceps to Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops to even Jenna. In the semifinals, the Steambooms face Kaos and the LEGOs to decide who faces the Diesel Trio in the final round. As Kaos and his band perform Tricks Up My Sleeve, Thomas still has yet to finish his counter-spell song, so Gordon takes over as lead singer and the Steambooms perform Awesome As I Wanna Be. However, Gordon gets carried away and starts to transform, prompting Timothy to leap in and cut the song short. The crowd is convinced that Timothy hasn't changed, adding more fuel to the fire of hatred for the Diesel Trio to feed on. Kaos' dirty tricks Through the Diesel Trio's manipulation of the principals, the Steambooms advance to the final round instead of the LEGOS. An embittered Kaos is later approached by Diesel and given the idea of removing the Steambooms from the competition so the LEGOS can take their place in the finals. During the Steambooms' mic check on the stage where the finals are to take place, Kaos and the LEGOS arrive to carry out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Steambooms fall inside. Percy, the only one not to become trapped, rushes off to find help. That night, the LEGOS perform in the finals following the Steambooms' supposed forfeit. Afterward, the Diesel Trio take the stage for their final performance and continue feeding off the crowd. Below the stage, tempers and tensions finally boil over between the Steambooms and a five-way argument breaks out, allowing the Diesel Trio on stage to feed on their hatred. Timothy notices what's happening and finally intervenes, pointing out that their arguing has warped the magic of friendship into something that the Diesel Trio can feed on. Thomas is ashamed that he hadn't realized it sooner, and Timothy tells him no one is supposed to have all the answers, but friends can help you find them. The Steambooms thus make amends and finally come to a compromise, and Percy arrives to rescue them with the help of DJ Pon-3, whose headphones shielded her from the Diesel Trio's spell. Welcome to the Show The Diesel Trio continue feeding on the crowd on stage and transform, giving them pony ears, tails, and translucent wings. As the Steambooms watch from atop a hill, wondering how their song can reach the crowd, DJ Pon-3 arrives with further assistance: a car that converts into a DJ station. The Steambooms start to play their counter-spell song over the Diesel Trio's song and take on half-pony forms with colors similar to that of the Steam Team's Rainbow Power.﻿ Refusing to be stopped, the Diesel Trio summon astral versions of their true siren forms and manage to overpower the Steambooms. As the Steambooms fall, Thomas's microphone rolls next to Timothy's feet, and Thomas says they need his help. Timothy finds a new resolve, and upon taking off his jacket, starts to sing. Before long, the rest of the Steambooms join him, and their combined magic creates a rainbow shockwave that weakens the Diesel Trio and severs their spell over everyone, much to Diesel's disbelief. The magic of friendship builds up inside Timothy, granting him a half pony form of his own. All the students then join in, and as the Diesel Trio look on in shock and horror, the magic coalescing in the sky takes the form of a giant Alicorn that destroys their astral projections as well as their gem pendants. With their power sources destroyed, the Diesel Trio are unable to sing and recast their spell. The enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Jenna, now free of the Diesel Trio's influence, meets Thomas in a happy and warm embrace. However, Kaos, still upset about his competition loss, makes it clear he isn't done with the Steambooms yet. As for Timothy, with Thomas now having to return home to Cybertron, Gordon allows Timothy to join the band in Thomas's stead—especially after Timothy reveals he can play the guitar. Dear OpThomas Prime Before Thomas leaves, he promises to visit whenever he can now that the portal can be opened at any time. Later, as the boys tune up their instruments, Timothy uses his old journal to write the friendship lesson he learned to OpThomas Prime, ending it with the closing statement: "Your friend, Timothy." As the film closes, Timothy picks up his guitar and joins his bandmates in a performance of Shine Like Rainbows. During the credits, Timothy is seen having now been accepted by the rest of the school, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders help him with his books and walk with him and Bulk Biceps helps him get Angel down from a hard-to-reach perch. Epilogue: The other Thomas In a post-credits scene, the human world's version of Thomas the Tank Engine is seen documenting strange events that are all connected to Canterlot High. He confides in his friend the human world's version of Percy that "something strange is going on at that school..." Trivia *This film take place after Thomas' Human Adventure. *Twilight Sparkle will guest star in this film. * Matau T. Monkey and other characters will help Thomas and the Steambooms in this film. *Bumblebee, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Cody Fairbrother and Donkey will be good guest stars in the film. *Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Drix, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kanobi, Lord Vortech and Midnight Sparkle will be mentioned in this film. *The film will reveal that Timothy has a friendship with the Dazzlings. *Thomas has a relationship with Jenna in this film. *James will be experiencing weird images in this film. *Mal will appear separated from Mike in this film. *Kaos and other characters will work for the Diesel Trio. *Ryan and the Dazzlings will vocalize to the principals in this film. *The excitement continues in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. *Mike will be using his alternate personalities in this film. *The film will reveal that Sci-Ryan has a friendship with the Diesel Trio. *Thomas will be Dusk Shine in human form. *Percy has a love for Zoey in this film. *Thomas still has a crush on Jenna. *Twilight has emotions in this film. *Thomas learns about the human Ryan. *This marks the first appearance of Mal (Total Drama), Ryan F-Freeman (EG) and Strongarm (EG). *The Dazzlings will reform in this film. *Tino Tonitini will be mentioned in this film. *Mike helps Thomas. *Thomas finds out about Timothy. *Ryan will meet Sci-Ryan in this film. *Sideswipe becomes a team member in this film. *Evil Ryan will make a pendant for Ryan in this film. *Strongarm reunites with her friends. *Sideswipe will * *Ryan will join the Dazzlings as it's second leader in this film. * * * Scenes * Prologue: Cybertronian Energy * Timothy's efforts * Enter the Diesel Trio * A mesmerized school *Back on Cybertron *Return to Canterlot High *The Mane Event *Kaos' dirty tricks *Welcome to the Show (scene) *Dear OpThomas Prime *Epilogue: The other Thomas Songs * Rainbow Rocks *Better Than Ever *Battle of the Bands *Under Our Spell *Tricks Up My Sleeve *Bad Counter Spell *Shake Your Tail *Awesome As I Wanna Be *Friendship Burns Bright *Party Tonight *Friendship Keeps Us Strong *Friendship That Keeps Us Strong *Bill and Ben Indahouse *Welcome to the Show *Shine Like Rainbows *My Past Is Not Today *Life Is A Runway *Time to Come Together *Thomas' theme *Thomas and Twilight love tune Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer